We need u
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: Abhi nd Adi...
1. Chapter 1

- Credit of Adi's character goes to **Poesia raro**…

**Abhrika home 6 pm** -

Adi moving towards Tarika's' room...after 5 minutes -

How dare u…leave it….leave it…dn sudden a sharp sound hits Abhi's head…he run towards his room…

**Adi** baba nai Adi baba….

**Abhi** - kya ho raha hai ye…hain…he speaks entering inside his room…

**Maid** scared - Si…Sir wo…dn she looked at Adi…

**Adi** look at Abhi with tears dn anger in his eyes…

**Abhi** - kya hua beta…kya baat hai…dn he saw few clothes were fall on floor nd one Saree was in Adi's hand…

**Maid** - Sir wo Adi baba ko pata nahin kya galat femi ho gayi…main bas ye saaf kar rahi thi…baba aye aur mujhpar chillane lage…

**Abhi** look at him - kya hua Adi…ye kya keh rahi hai…

**Adi** stand in anger looking at her…

**Abhi** look at her nd signal her to go - tum…tum jao bahar…

**Maid** goes outside…

**Abhi** thinking - _Adi ko baar baar aisa kyu lag raha hai…jab se wo haadsa hua hai Adi bahut ziddi ho gya hai…baat baat par zid…ho sakta hai aaj bhi…_

Hekneeled on floor nd hold 6 yr old Adi from his shoulder softly - Adi… kya hua beta...

**Adi** look at him nd soaked his tears inside - papa…wo mama…mama ki saree aur unki dresses dekh rahi thi…

**Abhi** smiles a bit - Adi beta…wo bas set kar rahi hongi… aapko koi galat…

**Adi** interrupts in anger - papa u never trust us…u always listen to others….mom theek kehti thi…nd tear fall from his eye…

**Abhi** shocked on Adi's words - n…nai beta nd he place his hand to wipe his tear….

**Adi** narrowing his eyes - u never cares for us…I hate u papa…I hate u dn he remove himself from Abhi's grip nd run outside…

**Abhi** shocked on this nd looking blankly towards door - Adi…Adii beta suno…ruko beta plzzz nd his eyes filled with tears nd he get up…took sigh nd came out of room nd move towards Adi's room…he followed him but his room was locked from inside - Adi beta darwaza Kholo plzzz…

**Adi** - papa 10 minute papa…he speak in teary tone…

**Abhi** smiles - ok beta…but plz remember m waiting for u nd I care for u…I love u beta…

**Adi** - okkkk…dn he stop…

**Abhi** move towards his room - m…m sorry Tarika…main Adi ko…tumhare Adi ko sambhaal nahin pa raha…m sorry…nd he burst into tears…

**Adi's room** -

Tears running through Adi's eyes…while looking at Tarika's picture…he rub his little fingers on her face dn than place his hand on face nd burst into tears - Mamaaa…..plz come back mama…ur Adi needs u mama…

**After 15 minutes** -

**Abhi** knocked the door…Adi was sitting on bed holding football in his hands looking outside the window…

**Adi** - come in Papa…

**Abhi** sit beside him on bed nd rub his hand on his hairs - m sorry beta…

**Adi** look at him with teary eyes but smile - its ok…

**Abhi** smile too - Thanks Adi…

**Adi** broke again look at him - Mujhe mama chahye Papa…plzzzz

**Abhi** embrace him in his arms…with tears in his eyes…

**Author's note** -

Guys don't know u like it or not…m not gud in showing this kind of things…PR don't know dear I did justice with Adi's character or not...dont know 6-7 saal ke bachhe itne bolte bhi hai ya nahin :|…Guys my hands r trembling while writing this…nd its hard for me to write more this time…plz wait for next…


	2. Chapter 2

**Abhrika house **-

**Adi** broke again look at him - Mujhe mama chahye Papa…plzzzz

**Abhi** embrace him in his arms…with tears in his eyes - Adi…bookh lagi hai tumhe?

**Adi** - mujhe uske haath ka nahin khana…

**Abhi** left him - kya ho gya bête tumhe…why r u behaving like this… samjh kyu nahin rahe tum…

**Adi** look at him - papa wo achhi nahin hai…plz use nikalo papa…

**Abhi** smiles - Adi…usne tumse kuch kaha…

**Adi** - nai…but mujhe wo achhi nahin lagti…dn he turn his face to other side…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - kyu achhi nahin lagti…itni der se wo dekh rahi hai sab…wo badi hai tumse…aur tum ye sab ulta seedha chodna soch do samjhe…nd he get up - main fresh hone ja raha hu…thori der baad neeche a jana…jaldi sona hai tumhe subah school bhi jana hai…dn he move towards door but stop nd look at him again - aaj test tha na tumhara…kaisa hua…

**Adi** turn his face downward…Abhi bite his lip nd move towards him , sat on bed beside him - achha nahin hua?

**Adi** nodded his head in no…

**Abhi **softly - chalo koi baat nai…kal bhi hai na ek…uski tayaari hai?

**Adi** - nai hai…he speaks nodding his head in no…

**Abhi** - kyu nahin hai…chalo books nikalo apni dikhao mujhe kya hai…

**Adi** look at him - rehna do papa…apke bas ki baat nahin hai…

**Abhi** open his eyes wide - k…kya matlab mere bas ki baat nahin hai… tumhe kya lagta hai CID officer aise hi ban gya main…hain…ye sab maine nahin padha…

**Adi** - Science hai papa…wo to mummy zyada jaanti thi na…aapko to bas…nd he turn his face downward…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes again - mujhe kya bas…

**Adi** nodded his head in disappointment - aap to maths mein hi theek hai…

**Abhi** - haan to ma…maths hi to sabse important hota hai zindagi chalane ke liye…maths roz kaam ata hai hamare life mein…science kahan hai…

**Adi** narrowed his eyes dn give him angry nd confused look - papa Science is everywhere…we talk, we walk, how we move our limbs, we breathe, we sleep…its all science papa…science is everywhere…lekin aap nahin samjhoge…dn he open book…

**Abhi** raises his eyebrow - bilkul apni mummy par gya hai…dn he get up move towards his room…

**After half hour** -

Abhi nd Adi on dining table…

**Abhi** look at Adi - Adi…tum kha kyu nahin rahe…

**Adi** look at him dn than starts to eat without answering his question… finish meal in 10 minutes dn than look at Abhi - Gud night papa…

**Abhi** smiles - Gud night beta…nd he forward his hand to hold him but he ran before his hand reached to him nd Abhi pulled his hand back in disappointment…dn then he too get up without finishing his dinner…

**Maid** - Abhijeet Sir…aap to kha lijiye…subah se aapne kuch nahin khaya hai…

**Abhi** - mujhe bhook nahin hai…tum apna kaam khatam karke chali jao… dn he moves towards his room…

**In room** -

**Abhi** enter inside nd sat on corner of bed…look at photo frame that was placed on side table…he pick that up with his hands nd look at that… picture of their lovely memorable days…it Abhijeet embracing Tarika from behind nd Tarika holding little Adi in her arms…a perfect happy family picture…

**Abhi** smiles on see that nd tear fall from his eye - Tarika kitni khush dikh rahi hai…nd tear fall from his eye on Tarika's face nd he wipe that with his hand, bite his lip nd then burst into tears…

**Flashback **-

One month earlier -

**Tarika** - Abhijeet ka phone kyu nahin lag raha…kitni der se try kar rahi hu…she speaks holding her breath dn than sat on chair…

**Adi** come close to her who was setting plates on dining table - mama… Papa aaj bhi nahin ayenge…

**Tarika** look at him nd smiles - nai beta…aapke Papa ne bola tha time par pahunch jayenge…ate hi honge…chalo apko khana khila du…bhookh lagi hogi na Adi ko…she speaks holding him in her arms…

**Adi** rub his eyes - nai Mama…nahin lagi bhookh…aap mujhe khana deke sula dogi aur mujhe nahin sona hai mama…

**Tarika** - are kyu nahin sone hai…subah school bhi jana hai na aapko…chalo Gud boy dn she get up nd sit on on chair…

**Adi** hold her hand - nai Mama plz nai sona mujhe…agar main so gya to aap akele jaagte rahenge der tak…jab tak Papa nahin a jaate…

**Tarika** smiles nd hold his face in her hands - are to kya ho gya bachhe… main to roz wait karti hu na…aap itna mat socho abhi se ok…dn she kiss him on cheek…khana laati hu apke liye...chalo aap handwash karo…nd she move towards kitchen nd nuke the food…then feed Adi nd make him sleep…

**After one hour** -

Door bell rings nd Tarika run to open the door…Abhi enters inside…dn move towards sofa dn fall there…

**Tarika** smiles - A gye tum…Adi tumhara intezaar karte karte so gya phir se…speaks closing the door…

**Abhi** removing his jacket nd throw that on sofa - jaan kitni baar kaha use mera intezaar mat karne diya karo…pata to hota hai late ata hu main… lekin tum samjhti nahin ho…

**Tarika** - Abhi wo bachha hai…tumhare jitna samjhdar nahi hua abhi ke tum us se is sab ki umeed karo…ek to tum kabhi uske saath time spend nahi karte upar se jab kabhi bhi mauka milta hai to tumhe neend a jaati hai…

**Abhi** - tumhe kya lagta hai main ye sab jaan boojh kar karta hu…mera dil nahin karta tum logon ke saath time spend karu…

**Tarika** - Abhii itna bhadak kyu rahe ho…aur maine jo kaha tumhae bhale ke liye hi keh rahi hu…tum jaante ho Adi kitna door ho chukka hai tumse…tumhe to pata bhi nahin shayad wo ksi standard mein hai…bas jab dekho duty duty duty…

**Abhi** - to kya chhti ho tum main sab kuch chod chaad kar tum dono ke liye ghar par baith jau…

**Tarika** - Abhi plz….main is waqt ladne ke mood mein bilkul nahin hu…plzzz…dn she hold water jug in hand nd move towards stairs…

**Abhi** took sigh - Tarika…main bhi is waqt ladne ke mod mein nahin hu…bhook lagi hai yaar khana milega…

**Tarika** reach in half nd smile on him - shukr hia mood to change ho gya…nd she was about to move downward….

Tarikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….

**Flashback over** -

Tarikaaaaaaaaaaa…Tarikaa mujhe maaf kardo Tarika…m…m sorry…nd he burst into tears…

Uff ye Abhijeet bhi na…Mama theek kehti thi…nd he run towards him nd hug him - Papa plz don't cry…plz papa…nd he place his tiny hand on his cheeks in order to wipe his tears…

**Abhi** hold him in his arms tightly nd kiss on his head feel relax nd then left after sometime…hold him from his arms - beta aap to so gaye the na shayad…he speaks clearing his throat…

**Adi** nodded his head in yes - mujhe neend nahin a rahi…he speaks wiping his nose with arm of kurta…

**Abhi** smiles a bit nd make him sit in his lap - Adi…kyu nahin a rahi neend apko…he didn't speak for 2 minutes than look at his face dn smile - Papa…aap…utne bure nahin hai jitna main samjhta tha nd he kiss him on his cheek…nd wrap his arms around his neck…

**Abhi** hug him tightly dn thinks - _main utna ahcha bhi nahi hu bachhe jitna tum samjh rahe ho…_nd he kiss his head…

**Author's note** -

Thanks for reading this…sorry for being so late…plz review…


	3. Chapter 3

**Adi** - papa aap utne bure nahin ho jitna main samjhta tha…

**Abhi** - main utna ahcha bhi nahin hu beta jitna tum samjh rahe ho nd he kisses on his head…

**Adi** slept in Abhi's hug…he hold in his arms till he slept…dn he lie him on bed…wipe tears that were rolling through eye corners… which he use to shed daily remembering his Mumma…Abhi give a soft kiss on his forehead nd then move towards balcony…looking at sky dn smile on remembering something…

**[Flashback start** -

**Abhi** holding Tarika in his arms from backside standing in same Balcony… enjoying cool night…Moon was playing hide nd seek with clouds…

**Tarika** - kitni haseen raat hai Abhi…aasmaan kitna khoobsoorat lag raha hai…

**Abhi** - lekin meri jaan se zayda nahin…nd he kiss on her cheek…

**Tarika** pat Abhi's cheek - Abhiiii kya kar rahe ho?

**Abhi** kisses again - ye kar raha hu…

**Tarika** remove herself from his arms nd look at his face - Abhiiii bahut naughty hote ja rahe ho tum…

**Abhi** place hand on her waist nd pulled towards himself - Abhi naughty hua kahan hu jaan…agar main sach mein naughty ho gya to…he speaks in seducing tone…nd forward his face towards neck…

**Tarika** pushing him away - Abhi so jao 12 bajne wale hain…neend a rahi hai mujhe…subah Adi ko school ke liye bhi ready karna hai…chuttiyan khatam ho gyi uski…

**Abhi** - lekin mujhe nai a rahi jaan…aur Adi ki chuttiya khatam hui uski saza mujhe kyu de rahi ho…he complains like kid…

**Tarika** smiles - kyu ke wo tumhara bhi beta hai….she pat his cheek move towards bedroom in order to sleep…

**Abhi** hold her hand nd pulled towards himself - kyu itni haseen raat ko neend mein kharab karna chahti ho jaan…he speaks looking in her deep eyes…

**Tarika** smiles - achha g…raat kharab ho rahi hai sahab ki…Hain…she too speaks in seducing tone nd move finger on rt. Cheek…

**Abhi** surprised but smiles on her behaviour - he move his hand close to her face nd touch her lips softly…

**Tarika** tighten her grip on his arms dn respond…he lift her up in arms nd move towards bed nd lie her down…dn leaned over her…

They look into each other eyes…Abhi smile nd Tarika blush…Abhi move his face close dn kiss on herforehead dn then cheek…

**At same time** -

Mumaaaaaaaaaaaa…naiiiii…

**Tarika** open her eyes wide nd look at Abhi - lagta hai phir se bura sana dekha Adi ne…

**Abhi** get away from her nd she run towards Adi's room…Abhi too follow her to Adi's room…

**Adi** was wet in sweat nd shivering badly…she pick his upper body nd hug him tightly as she can...he too wrap his tiny arms around her…

**Tarika** kissing him on face - kya hua…kya hua Adii…dn she kiss on his face nd forehead continuously to soothe him…

**Adi** opens his eyes - mumaaa…wo…wo le gaye mumma aapko…aap ro rahi thi mummmaa…aap mujhe chod ke chali gye…tears rolling down his cheeks with sobbings…. nd he hide face in her...

**Tarika** had tears in eyes - kaun…kaun le gya bachha…kahin nahin ja rahi mama apne Adi ko chod kar… kabhi nai jayegi…kabhi nahin jayegi…nd she cuddle him tightly again placing hand on his head…

**Adi **move his head…little calm ndlook at her face - promise mummma…

**Tarika** nodded her head in yes - promise bachha kabhi nahin jaugi…

**Adi** smiles - love u mumma...

**Tarika** - luv u too mera bachha…dn she still kissing on his head…nd look at Abhi - Abhi…m sorry lekin aaj main Adi ke paas hi soungi…tum so jao plz…

**Abhi** smiles nd pat her cheek - main bhi tum dono ke saath hi sounga… nd he rub hand on his head nd they both slept cuddling Adi between them…

**Flashback over]**

**Abhi** wipe tear from his eye - Tarika…tumne apna promise tod diya Tarika…kaise bhool gyi tum apna Vaada…abb tumhe apna Adi rota hua nahin dekhta…nahin dekhta tumhe kaise wo roz raat ko sone se pehle tumhe yaad karta hai…bhale wo mere saamne bahut strong banta hai nd he smile teasingly - tumpar jo gya hai…lekin hai to wo bachha hi…use zaroorat hai apni maa ki…tumhari…zaroorat hai Tarika use…

**[Flashback 2 started** -

Dr. Tarika ko brain Haemorrhage hua hai…aur ye achanak se nahin hua…haan girna bhi uska ek karaan hai…lekin pichle kaafi time se shayad wo stress mein thi…kisi baat se bahut pareshaan thi...m surprised aap unke pati hai…apko kaise nahin pata chala…khair chodiye…abb bas aap Bhagwaan se dua kijiye ke wo hosh mein a jaye jald se jald - Doctor tells him about Tarika's condition…

**Abhi** embarrass nd worried - Dr. Saab aap…aap aisa kyu keh rahe hai…plz saaf saaf batiyae…Tarika hosh men kab ayegi…

**Dr.** - kuch nahin kaha ja sakta…2 din bhi lag sakte hai...do hafte, do maheene ya phir…

**Abhi** interrupt with heavy throat - bas bas Dr. saab age mat boliye plzzz…

**Dr .** place hand on his shoulder - Abhijeet plz aap ko himmat se kaam lena hoga…hamare kaam dawa dena hai…aap bas dua kijiye… baaki sab us upar wale ke haath mein hai…

**After half hour** -

Maine kaha tha ACP ek na ek din ye hona hi tha…kabhi isne uski health ko seriously nahin liya…har waqt duty duty duty…kitna samjhaya sab ko…lekin kisi ne meri baat nahin maani…Tarika ko samjha samjha kar thak gya…soch lo…soch lo shaadi karne se pehle…lekin nahin…**Dr. Salunkhe** were cursing Abhijeet since he reach there with other team…actually it was there way to soothe himself…its hard for him to see Tarika like this…nd the father inside him was crying for his daughter…nd it was hard to him to hide his feelings/anger/outburst at this time…

**ACP** - Salunkhe…kam se kam yahan to chup ho ja…tere bolne se kya sab theek ho jayega…

**Dr. Salunkhe** - wo mujhe pata nahin ACP lekin agar Tarika ko kuch bhi hua na…he pointed finger towards Abhijeet - choduga nahin main tumhe Abhijeet…

**Abhijeet** looks shattered dn was unable to defend himself at this time…

**ACP** signals Daya to keep Abhijeet who looks in great shock on side…

**Daya** - Abhijeet…chalo…thori der bahar chalo plz…nd he bring him outside…he speak holding him from arm in order to go outside…

**Abhi** removing his arm - nai…nai Daya…mujhe Tarika…Tarika ke paas rehna hai…mujhe nai…nai jana kahin bhi…

**Daya** - lekin Abhijeet…

**Abhi** - Daya plz…

**Dr. Salunkhe **shouted again - abb kya faida Abhijeet…jab use tumhari zaroorat thi tab…

**ACP** interrupts - Salunkhe tu phir shuru ho gya…

**Dr. Salunkhe** - kya karu yaar main…maine dekha hai use…hamesha khush hasne wali Tarika kitni badal gyi thi…har waqt soch mein doobi rehti thi…pata nai kya kehta hoga Abhijeet use jo uski ye halaat…

**Daya** interrupts - Dr. Salunkhe aap is waqt bina soche samjhe bole ja rahe hai…Abhijeet par kya beet rahi hai is baat ka zara sa bhi andaza hai apko…

**ACP** - Daya tum plz chup raho…

**Daya** - Sir aap nahin jaante lekin main jaanta hu Abhijeet ke di par kya beet ti thi jab wo Tarika ke saath kiya koi vaada nahin nibha pata tha… kaise pareshaan hota tha jab Tarika ke saath uska diner miss karta tha… uski saath hospital nai ja pata tha duty ki wajah se…kitna dukhi hota tha jab Adi ka b'day miss ho jata tha to aanso ate the Abhijeet ki aankhon mein…jab kabhi bhi Adi bimaar hota to pareshaan hota tha jab wo Adi ko doctor ke paas nahin leja saka…Tarika sab kuch akele kar rahi hai… sabko Abhijeet ki burai dikhti hai…lekin kisi ko uske dard nahin samjh aya kabhi…agar koi kuch kehta nahin hai iska matlab ye nahin hota ke wo insaan ke seene mein dil nahin hai ya wo pathaar ka hai…koi emotions nahin hai usme…he speaks all this in one flow nd everyone was looking at Daya's face with opening wide eyes…

**Abhi** interrupts - bas Daya bahut bol liya tu…aur aap...plz sab log chup rahiye….he speaks with heavy throat…

**Dr. Salunkhe** - Abhijeet hame chup karwane se sachhai nahin badal jayegi…he speaks looking into his teary eyes…

**Daya** shouts - bas…bahut sun li maine tumhari burai lekin abb aur nahin…aur koi chahe kuch bhi kahe…jitna asar Tarika ki is halaat ka Abhijeet aur Adi par pada hai koi nahin samjh sakta…bhale wo kitna bhi pyar karta ho in logon se…kehna bahut asaan hota hai…lekin jis par beet ti hai wahi jaanta hai…

**Abhi** hold his hand - Dayaaaa…bas shaant ho ja Daya…Salunkhe saab theek hai…main hi Tarika ke layak nahin tha…

**Daya** - Abhijeet ab bhi tum…he speaks in anger…

**ACP** - Dayaaaa…nd he signal him to keep quite nd he turn his face towards wall in disappointment…than ACP move towards Salunkhe…

**ACP** - Salunkhe…chal…tu bhi baith yahan…dn he make him sit on benches place outside…

**Dr. Salunkhe holding his tears** - Pradyuman Adi…Adi kaise rahega agar Tarika ko kuch…nd he stop…cant have courage to speak next word…nd he burst out in tears…

**ACP** place hand on his shoulder nd sit beside him - Salunkhe…kuch nahin hoga Tarika ko…kuch bhi nahin…

For last one month everyone use to pray for Tarika…for their sweet family…dn they use to visit everyday whether its raining , storm , day or night…nobody never misses a day…Abhi use to visit bureau when there is any urgency…ACP avoid to call him…nd till the day Abhi didn't enter the lab as it reminds about his curly beauty nd it was very hard for him to enter there when his Jaan was not there…dn hanging between life nd death…

**Abhi** use to sit beside Tarika for hours holding her hand…rubbing hand on her hairs…talking with her…tell her about Adi ne aaj ye kiya Adi ne wo kiya…sometime Tarika shed a tear from her eye…dn Abhi left the door nd starts crying resting his hand on wall…its all was very painful for him…to see his Jaan like this..

**One day **-

**Abhi** sitting on his respective desk…lost in memories- he feels a warm hand on his shoulder…jerk dn drag his vision towards person stand behind him - Dr. Salunkhe aap…

**Dr. Salunkhe **pull chair nd sit infront of him - haan main…kaise ho tum…khana khaya tumne….aur ye kya…daari vaari badha rakhi hai…he speaks signalling his face…

**Abhi** smiles a bit - saaf karloonga Dr. Saab…

**Dr. Salunkhe** - hmmm jitni jaldi ho sake saaf karlo ise…Tarika dekhega to kya sochegi…wo to pehchaanegi hi nahin tumhe yaar…dar jayegi bechari…

**Abhi** bite his lip - main…main ab…abhi ay….he hardly manage to speak nd rush towards main door nd came out of bureau…

**Dr. Salunkhe** follow him…as he place hand on Abhi's shoulder…Abhi move nd hug him tightly nd shed all his tears on shi shoulder…seprate afetr sometime - Abhi…m…m sorry maine tumhe…aur us din hospital mein…

**Abhi** clearing his throat - aap…aap sorry mat boliye Sir…aap…aapne kuch bhi galat nahin bola tha…aaj Tarika ki jo bhi halaat hai uske liye main zimedaar hu…kabhi…kabhi maaf nahin kar paunga apne aapko…kabhi nahin…

**Dr. Salunkhe** - Abhijeet…Tarika kahin nahin jayegi tujhe chodkar… wo…wo tumse bahut pyar karti hai…aur Adi to uski jaan hai…wo aisa nahin kar sakti Abhijeet...use wapis ana hoga…tumhare liye Adi ke liye…tum dono ka pyar sue zaroor layega wapis…

**Flashback over] **

**At same time **-

**Adi** again wake up with scream - Mummaaaa…mumaaa…mat jao mummaa…

**Abhi** run towards him - Adi…beta kya hua beta…

**Adi** again shivering nd wet in sweat…Abhi pat his cheek to wake him…

**Adi** hold his shirt tightly - mummmaaa…mumma jar a hi hai papa…

**Abhi** pulled him towards his chest nd hug him tightly - mammaa kahin nahin jayegi Adii…kahin nahin jayega…

**Adi** calm down dn open his eyes nd look at Abhi's face - Papaa…papa mummaaa….nd he starts to cry…

**Abhi** too had tears in eyes - mama a jayega Adi…a jayegi aapki mumma apke paas…nd he kiss on his head nd hugg him again…nd sit like this till he feels better…

Nd sudden his phone rings…

**Abhi** seprate Adi from himself - beta…phone a raha hai…dekhta hu koi important call na ho…

**Adi** - ok Papa…mere paas hi sona papa plzzz….Abhi smiles nd rub hand on his hairs nd he lie him nd cover him with blanket again…

**Abhi** look at screen nd narrow his eyes - ye…ye to nd he pick up -hello… ji haan Abhijeet hi bol raha hu…..kya? nd phone fall from his hand… freeze for about 5 minutes tear fall from his eye nd he come into senses on Adi's voice …

**Author's note** -

Guys thanks for reading this nd reviewing on previous chapters…nd yes Next will be last chapter…will update soon…

Take care.


	4. Chapter 4

**Abhi** look at screen nd narrow his eyes - ye…ye to nd he pick up -hello… ji haan Abhijeet hi bol raha hu…..kya? nd phone fall from his hand… freeze for about 5 minutes tear fall from his eye nd he come into senses on Adi's voice …

Papa plz jaldi aao na…

**Abhi** move towards him dn look at his eyes - A…Adi beta…mujhe abhi jana hoga…bahut urgent kaam hai…tum…tum plz so jao…m sorry beta…

**Adi** narrow his eyes nd get up - Papaa…aap…mummma se milne ja rahe ho…mujhe…mujhe bhi jana hai…nd he get up throwing his blanket away…

**After one hour** -

**Abhi** in hospital nd before him CID team reached there…as Dr. know them all nd inform ACP nd he informs others…

**Doctor** - M sorry…lekin…

**Abhi** shouts - lekin kyaaa Dr. Saab…

**ACP** - Abhijeet…meri baat suno Abhijeet…

**Dr.** - thori der pehle unhe sever Infarct hua…unke heart par bahut bura asar hua…j thori si improvement hui thi…nd he pauses - In short - unke paas waqt bahut kam hai…abb koi Miracle hi…

**Abhi** - ye aap…kya keh rahe hai Dr. saab…

**Daya** place hand on Abhi's shoulder - lekin Dr Saab…

**Abhi** - ye….ye pagal ho gaye hai Daya...aisa…aisa nahin ho sakta…dn he jerk him away nd move towards Tarika's room…sat beside her dn hold her hand tightly…tears rolling down his cheeks - nai….nai Tarika… tum…tum aisa nahin kar sakti apne Abhi ke saath…tum nai ja sakti Tarika…mere…mere liye nai sahi apne Adi ke liye tumhe theek hona hoga Tarika…tumne…tumne promise kiya tha na tum…tum use chod kar kabhi nahin jaogi…**aankhen kholo Tarika**…mere liye na sahi apne Adi ke liye…he speaks shaking her badly…

**Dr. Salunkhe** came towards him in order to hold him - Abhijeet… Abhijeet… wo…wo hame chod ke ja chuki hai Abhijeet…

**Abhi** hold his hand crying - dekho…dekho Tarika…Dr. Salunkhe… ye…ye kya keh rahe hai…tum…tum hamesha mera saath deti ho na… Tarika…aaj… aaj bhi do Tarika plz….I promise aaj ke baad…kabhi kuch nahin kahuga tumhe…kabhi nahin…abb ab to main dr. Salunkhe ki baat bhi maan ne laga hu…tang bhi nahin karta inhe…nd he look at Salunkhe - aap…aap samjhaye na ise…apki har baat maanti hai na ye… aapko… apko mana nahin karegi…ARE AAP SAMJHAYE NA ISE KE ADI KO Iski zaroorat hai…wo nai jee payega iske bina…samjhaye na…he speaks shaking Dr. Salunkhe…

**Dr. Salunkhe** hold his hand - Abhijeet…hosh mein aao Abhijeet…

Abhi seprate from him jerking him away- are kya **Hosh** mein aao main…chup chaap dekhta rahu Tarika ko jaate huae…koi kuch kehta kyu nahin…

**Daya** come close to him with tears - Abhijeet….Abhijeet….samjhne ki koshish karo…

Monitor starts to how Heart rate going down - 100 80 70 -50-40-30….nd her body left the soul….

**Abhi** looking at Monitor - Tarikaa…..Tarikaaa….

Everyone starts to crying…

**Abhi** - STOP…kyu…kyu ro rahe ho sab…

**Daya** move towards him - Abhi…plzzz baat ko samjho…

**Abhi** - Daya…tum...tum to aise mat bolo yaar….tum…tum jaante ho main…main nai jee pauga yaar Tarika ke bina...jaan…jaan hai ye meri…koi apni Jana ke bina kaise je sakta hai Daya…kaise jee sakta hai…dn he look in room - Adi…Adi kahan hai…ADI KAHAN HAI…

**Vivek** bring him inside - Adi ye raha Sir…

**Abhi** move towards him dn hold his arms - Adi…Adi dekho apki mama hame…hame chod ke ja rahi hai…took…roko na use…use kaho ke aap uske bina nahi rah sakte…bolo…bolo na Adii…

**Adi** goes close to her dn place his tiny fingers on her face - Mamma… mama plz mat jao Mama…

**Abhi** sat on floor...place hand on her forehead - Tarika…tarika tumhe…tumhe hamesha shikayat thi na ke main Adi ko samjhta nahin hu…uske liye time nahin hai mere paas…dekho…abb...ab main e aur Adi kitne achhe dost ban chuke hai…main…main Adi ko khud uthata raha itne din…khud nehlata tha…khud school ke liye taiyaar karta tha…khud khana khilata hu apne haathon se…sulata hu hu…tum…tum yehi chahti thi na Tarika…abb main kar raha hu...saari umar karuga…bas.. bas tum a jao wapis Tarika…plz a jao…sir ek baar Tarika…he speaks holding nd kissing her hand tightly nd tears were running continuously from his eyes…

**Adi** - Mummma…plz a jao mumma…Papa apse bahut pyar karte hain… wo apke bina nahin reh payenge…plz mamma plz…nd he wrap his arm around her neck nd kisses on her face…

A…Abhiii…Abhii...Adii…dn her souless body statrt to move herr fingers…

Monitor shows heart rate increases by Ten each second...

**Doctor** - ye…ye to sach mein…aap…ap plz peeche hat jaiyae… Sister…

**Sister** - plzz aap sab bahar jaiyae…

**Abhi** - lekin…Dr. Sabb…

**Doctor** - dikhayi hame aakhri koshish karne dijiye…plzzz aap…ap jaiye hum dekhta hain inhe…

**Daya** - Adi beta chalo…

**Adi crying ** - nai…main mumma ke paas rahuga…

**Dr** - aap inhe bahar le jaiyae…

**Daya** bring Adi out forcefully…

**Dr. Salunkhe** - Abhijeet chalo bahar plz….nd they bring him out…

Dr. nd nurses give her Defibrillation, CPR nd then start Online life saving shots…

**After 10 minutes** -

Dr. came out of room nd move close to Abhi - Congrats …aapke Pyar nd he look at others - aur aap sab ki duaon ka asar hua…she is fine now…

nd **ACP** in happiness - kya…Tarika theek…nd they hug each other…Dr. left the place patting Abhi's shoulder…

**Abhi** wipe his tears nd enters her room - tears again rolled on his cheek…sat beside her nd place hand on her head - main…main jaanta tha…tum mujhe…nd he look at Adi who came after him - mera matlab apne Adi ke liye zaroor aoge…tum use aise chod ke nahin ja sakti thi…jaanta tha main…nd he kisses on her forehead…

**Tarika** opens her eyes nd smiles a bit - tu…tumhe chod ke ka…kaise jaanti main Abhi…nd she forward her week hand towards his face…he hold her hand nd kisses on than dn place closely to his face nd cried a lot…holding her hand like this…

**Tarika** - main…theek ho...ho gyi is...is liye ro...rahe ho…she speaks teasingly…

**Abhi** open his eyes dn look at her calm face- khabardaar jo aisa kaha to…tum…tum nai jaanti kaise mar mar ke jiya hu main…itne din… kaise…dn he look at Adi - Adi…pata hai kitna rota tha tumhare liye ye…

**Adi** smiles- Papa jhooth mat bolo...aap sabse zyada rote the…mumma papa jhooth bol rahe hai…

**Tarika** remove her hand nd forward towards Adi dn hold in her hug… Adi too hug her tightly nd place head on her chest…feeling her mother's warmth after long time so he starts to cry…she kisses on his head nd look at Abhi…

**Abhi** smiles with tears nd rub hand on his head too nd lie down on them by hugging them together…nd all had tears in eyes but this time these tears are of happiness that they are together once again…God send their Jaan back…nd they are complete once again…

Others were looking from outside with tears nd smile…they too were immensely happy for them…

Tarika look at them dn smile…they too raise their hand with broad smiles on their faces….

After all they are a Family…they are ONE…

**Author's note** -

So Guys…This is END of this story…hope u like it too…Thanks for be with me for long time…

Love u all...take care.

Kd.


End file.
